


idfc.

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Suggestive Themes, junhui gets extremely wasted, minghao is so shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Minghao still struggles with getting over his feelings for his best friend.It gets worse when Jun texts him drunk late at night.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 40





	idfc.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyyyyy so I wrote this at like ass o'clock so it's bad and not beta read I'm sorry O O F
> 
> sequel or another chapter might be added o u o 
> 
> Instagram: dino_119_
> 
> discord server https://discord.gg/AzheJkY

Minghao was such a fool, for being drawn in, only to soon be crushed.  
  
He had feelings for his friend, his male friend. That was normal right? Not everyone thought so. His family soon heard and they shoved him out of their lives. Some of his friends accepted, but most ran off after he came out to them.  
  
Soon after this, he'd meet Junhui, his utter downfall.  
  
Junhui was his friend, Minghao wanted it to be more. He just wanted to hear three little words from Junhui, it didn't matter if he meant it or not. Minghao was such a fool, a fool for Junhui.  
  
It was 12:05 a.m. and he was scrolling through Instagram. Seeing all the posts from Junhui happy with his girlfriend. He acted like he didn't fucking care.  
  
But deep down, he did.

* * *

  
Feelings were eating him up from the inside. He slowly started to hang out with Junhui less. Of course, Junhui started to notice. Text messages were being left on read, invites to events and get-togethers turned down. He couldn't face Junhui, all the emotions would come out, he'd lose it.  
  
After weeks of ignoring him, Minghao just gave up. He was up late at night listening to music. Suddenly his phone chimed, a text message came up. And of course, it had to be from Junhui.  
  
Jun: drunk. coming over for a bit.  
  
This was bad. Really bad. He couldn't face Junhui.  
  
"Why would he just text me out of the blue?" Minghao thought to himself. He was trying to think of how to approach this situation. He now has to deal with a drunk Junhui, who has a girlfriend, while he was trying to bottle his emotions away. While Minghao was having his minor panic attack in his living room, a knock came from the door.  
  
Minghao opened it to reveal a very tired Junhui. He just collapsed into his chest as soon as Minghao opened the door. He buried his face into Minghao's neck, mumbling incoherent sentences to him. Minghao just closed the door and attempted to talk to Junhui. Of course, he was completely wasted.  
  
"Junhui? Are you okay?" Minghao mumbled.  
  
Junhui mumbled something again and gripped Minghao's body closer to him. Minghao's face had soon turned a bright shade of red. Junhui couldn't do this to him, get his hopes up for nothing.  
  
"What did you say? You need to speak up." Minghao stated as Jun slowly lifted his face from Minghao’s neck. Now they were making eye contact, it was making Minghao nervous.  
  
“I. Love. You.” Junhui stated before hugging Minghao tightly once again. He pushed forward onto Minghao's body, knocking them both down onto the couch behind them.  
  
“Jun… you can't just say stuff like this to me…” Minghao mumbled as his feelings were starting to show.  
  
“But haoooooooo…” Jun slurred. He was on top of Minghao, pinning him to the couch and caging him in between his arms. “What if I mean to say that..?”  
  
Junhui had a look of hurt in his eyes, Minghao just stared in disbelief.  
  
“Come on, you're going to sleep in the guest room,” Minghao stated while pushing Junhui off him lightly. Shortly after Minghao got Junhui off of him, he clung onto Minghao’s body once again. He rested his chin on Minghao's shoulder from behind, arms entangling in him again.  
  
“noo… wanna sleep with you…” Junhui whispered into Minghao's ear. It sent chills down his spine, as he was trying so hard to keep the suggestive part of his brain muted.  
  
"My bed can't fit us both." Minghao lied. Junhui turned Minghao around to face him. He grabbed Minghao by the neck and leaned in closer to whisper in his ear again.  
  
"You know that's not what I meant by 'sleep with you' hao." Junhui held him closer, their bodies touching as Minghao was burning up. He was planning on stopping Junhui, calling his girlfriend to come pick him up or something.

But maybe he didn't want to.

  
Maybe he didn't fucking care, at all.

* * *

_Tell me pretty lies_

_Look me in the face_

_Tell me that you love me_

_Even if it's fake_

_'Cause I don't fucking care, at all._

_-Idfc, blackbear_


End file.
